


Lejos del mundanal ruido

by vonwettin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonwettin/pseuds/vonwettin
Summary: Todo está bien, siempre va a estarlo.





	Lejos del mundanal ruido

**Author's Note:**

> No diría que hay spoilers, pero por si acaso.

Tras cinco años atrapado en aquel río, podría creerse que terminaría por detestar la forma en la que el agua fluía por los canales. Sin embargo, no lo hace, observa cómo corre entre sus pies descalzos transparente y fresca, como los peces siguen la corriente moviendo su cuerpo entero en sacudidas que deben ser natación.

Su cerebro conjura imágenes sin su consentimiento, como sería su figura de nadar de esa manera, y si bien su expresión puede no mostrarlo, le resulta una escena de lo más divertida. Han pasado años, y sin embargo todavía le sorprende cuán ligero se siente, como es capaz de bromear consigo mismo sin la alargada sombra del conflicto haciendo mella en él y se siente agradecido por aquella paz, tan alejada del caótico ambiente que tuvieron que pasar, una recompensa en forma de una vida simple y lejos del mundanal ruido, de responsabilidades demasiado pesadas, de asfixiantes decisiones que debían ser tomadas rápido. Hay noches en las que los recuerdos le acechan, en las que sus pensamientos son puro ruido, en las que se despierta con el pulso acelerado y la piel sudorosa, queriendo agarrarse a algo familiar, algo que le calme, añorando la presencia de Sothis como tranquilizadora.

El sueño de Linhardt no es interrumpido por sus pesadillas, pero la imagen de su marido profundamente dormido, su respiración pausada y regular sin moverse del lado de la cama que ocupa es suficiente para anclarle de vuelta a la realidad, un soporte que recuerda que está bien, a salvo. Retoma su descanso tomando al mago entre sus brazos, y este permite aquel cariño.

Pasan horas hasta que abandona el lecho del río, secando distraídamente sus suelas antes de calzarse de nuevo sus zapatos. No puede saber el tiempo que lleva, pero su rutina es siempre clara, permanente, sin duda Linhardt despertara en breves.

Guía sus pasos por tan conocido sendero, despacio atravesando en ligeras curvas aquel prado de alta hierba que no parece haber sido tocado en ningún momento por el conflicto, y no se detiene hasta llegar bajo el imponente árbol en cuya sombra descansa el joven. Ojos azules se abren al crujir de la hierba a medida que se aproxima, una sonrisa perezosa dibujada en su expresión antes de estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Buenos días.

Los labios de Byleth se curvan, su rostro un reflejo del cariño que despierta su pecho, y termina de acortar la distancia que los separa.

-Ya he vuelto.

Todo está bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Um...Digo que todo va bien pero tal vez no lo esté en el futuro (?
> 
> Puede que está sea mi otp para Byleth, me parecen una monada y se merecen todo lo bueno, lloré cuando le dijo de irse a vivir al campo.
> 
> Si alguien quiere tirar una prompt para el futuro, siempre es bienvenido, no van a ser drabbles conectados entre si.


End file.
